Destined
by Grey-Scorpio
Summary: Rated K or T. Contains Yaoi. Maybe Mpreg later. KidxExcalibur(Daniel). Daniel is Excaliburs human form. Excalibur finally found true love, breaking a curse that was casted on him in the twelth century. He was finally a human again. And his destined love in none other than Death the kid.
1. Chapter 1: Founded love

**Hi...I basically have nothing to say other than...I'll try to update all of the fictions this week or next week. I'm still working on that science project. And that I'm giving away some Oc's of mine. I'll make a separate story thingy for it after. Maybe tomorrow, but now, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

"I shall now tell you about my legend. It star-.."

"Oh no. Not him" Soul said, doing the Excalibur face.

When our group of heroes turned around to tell the annoying sword off, they were stupefied by what they saw.

Instead of the white penguin/Ant eater looking form that we all know and 'Love', was a male, dressed in a white suit, a white top hat and a can. He had Grey eyes and his hair, reaching his jaw line, was coloured a pale brown.

Soul and the others stared at him, confused.

"Who're you?" Liz asked, completely entranced by the man's beauty.

"I am Daniel Excalibur, or as most people know me, the holy sword Excalibur. This is my human form" The man, Daniel, said.

"B-but how did this happen?" Maka questioned.

"Well, it seems that I have recently found true love. Last time this occurred, it was in the twelfth century, where my legend started."

"You've found true love? Doesn't that only happen in fairy tales?" Blackstar exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Indeed, although it doesn't just happen in fairy tales"

"W-who is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Only time will tell, or when I am very close to this person."

"But how do you know who it is?"

"Well, when I am at least one meter away from them, my clothing will be slightly coloured."

"So...good luck with that." Kid quietly said, ready to walk away.

"Wait, I need all of your help"

"Our help?"

"Yeas indeed, Soul. I need your help to find my true love"

"Well, if we don't need to do one on your 5 hour story parties or one thousand provisions"

"Thank you. Now, our hunt will be easier since my love is located in death city. I've checked a few dozen houses and buildings, but with no luck" Daniel said, moving towards the group until he was a couple of feet away. But when he opened his mouth to talk, a puff of smoke appeared, blocking everyone's vision for a few seconds. When it all disappeared, they found Excalibur, or rather Daniel, with a light blue suit, darker coloured hair, green eyes and cinnamon coloured cane.

All seven teens were horrified.

"Oh...it seems that my love is one of you" Daniel said innocently.

"It's definitely not ME. I'm straight!" Soul exclaimed, his hands up in defense,

"Yeah, as straight as a rubber band" Maka muttered, causing Patty and Liz to laugh.

"Well, Blackstar and Tsubaki are together, and Patty loves this new guy and it's not me either. So that leaves Kid and Maka"

"It's not me! I swear on my dad's life"

"Yeah, that's saying a lot" Liz coughed out sarcastically before something clicked.

"Kid..." Liz trailed off

Everyone drifted their eyes towards the young shinigami, who currently looked like a lost, abused kitten.

"Hihihi, Kiddo-Kun loves Excalibur, Kiddo-kun loves Excalibur. Hehehe, YAOI!" Patty giggled, pointing an accusing finger to her meister, who now was staring at the ground.

"Oh my death...hes Excalibur's true love. Wow, I'd never thought"

"Kid has a crush on him? Gross, it's so weird."

"Yeah, I must agree. It is kind of low" Liz murmered to herself.

All of them continued to comment about it, failing to notice they were hurting Kid. After a few more judging comments, he spoke.

"Are you finished insulting me!?" he yelled, hurt seeping into his voice, trembling slightly.

No replies came, making him more upset.

"It's not my fault I can't control who I fall in love with!" He said, storming off.

Everyone was silent, to stunned by Kid's small outburst. The silence was broken when Excalibur sighed and decided to chase Kid.

Liz and Patty were the first ones to snap out of it, instantly running after the two destined lovers. They were soon followed by the others. They ran around a small section of the city before splitting up.

Liz and Patty decided to search around the area close to Gallows manor, Blackstar and Tsubaki went to search in the spaced and wild areas, Soul and Maka in the heart of Death city and Excalibur, or Daniel, took care of searching the upper part of the city, including the DWMA.

And now, the search starts.

**Chapter one, done. The search chapters won't be too long. Only Excalibur's (Daniel) will be long. Not telling why. **

**The next 3 chapters will be roughly 300 words. By chapter of course. I think the next one has less than 200 words. I will try to update tomorrow. Other stories will be updated during the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2: Liz and Patty

**Welp, chapter number two. Liz and Patty's search. I have nothing to say for now but, don't watch human centipede 1 or 2. It's supposed to be horror, but it's just...Disturbing and Disgusting.**

The first place the sisters searched was the mansion itself.

They searched every inch of it, even the non-permitted rooms, including Kid's room, private bathroom and private study, but they did not find him. They then moved to outside Death city, close-by neighbourhoods, far neighbourhoods and attractions.

"Big sis', I'm tired, Could we get Ice cream, please?" Patty said, sitting next to her sister on a bench. They were currently in a park.

"I guess so, but you have to promise to continue searching when you're finished"

"I promise. Can I have three chocolate scoops please! And with sprinkles"

"Sure."

Liz left Patty alone to go to a nearby Ice cream shop. She got Patty's ice cream and decided to get a soft serve for herself. When she gave the cone to her sister, Patty ate it quickly, finishing in a minute. Liz let Patty wander around as she finished her own cone.

"Patty, it's time to go. Let's continue searching"

"Okie dokie, Sis'"

Liz and Patty left the park, going north.

**Told you it wasn't going to be long. The next one is going to have a few more words. And last chapter, I made a mistake, I meant letters and not words. This is like 80 words. Next chapter will be up tomorrow morning.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blackstar and Tsubaki

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HAD UP TO CHAPTER *(I THINK) DONE' AND I WAS TO LAZY TO WRITE IT. Plus, for the other stories, I'm so sorry you have to wait that long, I have been on writers block for a long time. Like, almost 7 months...**

**Now onwards to chapter 3.**

Blackstar had insisted that Tsubaki and he should start searching at the training grounds, close to their house. Tsubaki, of course, had agreed, even though she knew Kid wouldn't be there and that her meister only wanted to train for a while.

"Blackstar, we should really start searching somewhere else. We've been here for at least half an hour"

"Tsubaki, give me five more minutes"

"Blackstar, please. Do it for me?"

"Fine. Where should we go first?"

"Uhm...the parks?"

"Okay, let's go Tsubaki!" Blackstar exclaimed, already running. Tsubaki followed.

Half an hour had passed by, and they still hadn't found Kid. Since they had gone through most of the parks, they had decided to search in the small forests of the city.

"Tsubaki, I've got a feeling we won't find him in here." Blackstar said boringly, trailing behind his weapon sluggishly.

"Blackstar, we can't just up. Kid's our friend. I'm sure th- Hey, is that Liz and Patty?"

Blackstar lifted his eyes to check.

"it is." He stated, dashing past Tsubaki to join the twin pistols. Tsubaki sighed and followed.

"Have you found Kid yet?" Liz asked, as her sister and Blackstar got into a game of mercy.

"No, not yet."

"I wonder where he went."

**Another short chapter. Next one will be slightly longer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Soul and Maka

**Sorry for the wait guys! I won't be updating to much of my SE fics because I am currently sucked into 3 new fandoms. Beelzebub, Kuroshitsuji and My candy love. Seriously...Gotta love the Undertaker. And Grell for that matter. Anywho, here's the fourthday chapter!**

**;_;**

Soul and Maka stood infront of a black fountain, wondering which direction to go search first.

"Maybe West?"

"...I guess. I don't really care where we go."

"Okay. Let's go." Maka said, walking away, as Soul yawned, lazily following his meister.

They walking in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, passing various different, eccentric, buildings.

"Soul...can I ask you something?" Maka asked, her voice quivering slightly, nervousness obvious in her eyes.

"Shoot."

"Uhm, so..I really like someone, I mean I really, really like this person, but this person kind of confuses me. What do I do?"

"Shouldn't you be better off asking Liz or Tsubaki about this stuff?" Soul mumbled.

"Soul..." Maka whined out, giving him a chilling look.

"Okay, okay, geez, so...who do you like?" Soul replied, holding his hands up in defense.

"C-crona.."Maka stuttered quietly.

"And how does that confuse you?"

"Well, I m-mean, i don't k-know if he's a girl or she's a guy. And I don't t-think...he/she l-loves me back. I think he/she loves Ragnarok or...you." She explained, her cheeks tainted light pink.

Soul sighed, putting his arms because his head.

"first of all, there is no way that Crona love Ragnarok. Maybe as a brother, but not a lover. Second, even if Crona loves me, I don't love him/she. I love...a certain person, and third, just ask him/her if he's guy, or she's a guy." Soul replied casually.

"..Soul, that's a bit rude. I can't just ask him/her randomly ig he/she's a male or female."

"Okay then, ask him/her out on a date, and ask him/her if he's a she or she's a he. If she/he asks why, just say some excuse."

"You're useless, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

They continued to walk in silence for close to an hour, searching all stores and alleyways, before giving up and going to find the others.

"Hey, Soul, who you love?" Maka Suddenly asked awkwardly.

Soul reddened slightly, looking down at the ground.

"I d-don't want to talk about it." he said.

"Come on Soul, who is it? It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Uhm..."

"Soul...please don't tell me it's somebody way to young for you." Maka said seriously.

It's the...opposite." Soul whispered.

"The opposite...? You mean, way older than you?"

The weapon nodded slightly.

"And how old is this person?"

"About...15 years older." He murmured.

As Maka opened her mouth to respond, she was interrupted by a rather loud, boisterous voice.

"SCYTHY-BOY~" it was Blair's voice. She glomped Soul, making them both fall down.

"Hi Maka." Another voice said from behind.

;_;

**I'm sorry if this was short. Next chapter, a little something on Excalibur(Daniel's part).**


	5. Chapter 5: Found him

**Okay, chapter 5 is here. I got a snow day today so I decided to advance in this fanfiction. By the way, I don't double check my work, so sorry for some mistakes.**

**;_;**

Daniel was breathing heavily as he reached the DWMA'S courtyard. He had just searched thewhole upper part of Death city, running without stop. He didn't find Kid, unfortunately. The only place left was the school.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, he looked around. Should he search outside first, or inside? Lost in thought, he failed to notice the silhouette of someone passing by, going behind the DWMA.

'If I were Kid, I would've gone the way that was most symmetrical, so that's straight ahead.' Daniel thought, staring in space, as they say. 'So inside it is.'

He started walking slowly towards the building, observing his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the usual.

He opened both doors, but stayed put, doors still opened. He was in that position for a minute or so, before closing the doors, staying outside. He turned around and found Kid trying to sneak around him. The young shinigami yelped, rushing off as fast as possible to the left.

"Kid!" Daniel yelled, going after the boy.

Kid ran faster, but wasn't looking where he was going, which wasn't the smartest idea because he tripped over a rather fair sized stone making him land face first onto the ground; Daniel had caught up to him.

"Kid, are you alright?" Daniel questioned, kneeling down besides the teen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kid mumbled. He got up on all fours, before Daniel pulled him again his chest. Kid ended up sitting between the legendary weapon's knees.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Kid, keeping him from escaping his grasp. They stayed there silently.

"Why?" Kid whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Why what?"

"Why are you human? I know you've found your true love and such, but were you born human, or were you born like that other form?" Kid murmured.

"You want to know about my legend?"

"For once, yes, I would like to hear it."

"Okay, let's start at the beginning. You better get comfortable. This may take a while."

Kid nodded, and leaned farther against Daniel's chest. Daniel started stroking the soft black locks of the shinigami, and started his legend.

**;_;**

**Sorry if this was quite short. The next chapter with be quite long. Oh, and that last part, in my book where I wrote it, I accidently wrote "**_**Daniel started stroking his hair, and his legend."**_** Me and My best friend had a good, loud laugh in the middle of wood shop. It's kind of an inside joke. Ah, that was just hilarious.**


End file.
